Yuno Gasai vs Katniss Everdeen
Description Mirai Niki vs The Hunger Games! Two Girls pulled into games where the combatants slaughter one another! Description Boomstick: Gladiators! Those who would participate in violent contests of murder, just to get fame and glory at the end! And these are some of the "Gladiators" we see in these contests! Wizard: Yuno Gasai, the Goddess of Time and Space, world's most famous Yandere, and winner of the Future Diary Games. Boomstick: And Jennifer Lawre- I mean Katniss Everdeen! The Girl on Fire, Mockingjay, and winner of multiple hunger games! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Yuno Gasai Boomstick: Don't you just love your parents? How they clothe you, feed you, and Verbally torture you? Oh wait... Wizard: Raised in Japan, Yuno Gasai was conditioned by her mother to be "the perfect child". Good Grades, polite, and just...well perfect. Bad idea, as the torment she suffered began to...taint her. In a fit of rage one day, she slaughtered her parents brutally and decided from then on, she needed a constant. Someone she could rely on forever. Boomstick: It was then, that she became what is know as the Yandere, someone super obssessed with a single person. A Yandere will do anything for the one they love...even kill. So she fell in love with a guy named Yuki, and stalked him on a near constant basis. She swore that he would be hers, one day. And Yuki had the balls to go and joke about getting married. Too bad she didn't think that. Wizard: Eventually, the two were pulled into a psychopathic killing game, in which the combatants were given a Future Diary. With a future diary, they could read diary entries from the future, and learn to predict when an opponent would come to hunt them down, and what they could do to fight it. And Yuno decided she wanted to protect Yuki with every fiber of her being. Boomstick: And turns out, she is REALLY fuckin' good at killing people! She can use several different types of weapon, like her trademark Hatchet! With a good reach and a heavy swing, she can kill men with a single strike from this weapon! Make sure you're not on the receiving end of it... Wizard: She can use almost any weapon she finds effectively, but with almost no effort. Tazers, Submachine Guns, Katana's, Combat knives... Boomstick: Grenades, Flashbangs, Machetes, Revolvers... Wizard: A Crossbow, multiple types of Pistols, annnnd kitchen knives. So I think it goes without saying that she is a brutal murderer. Boomstick: Oh c'mon! She's still just a little girl! Wizard: ...Yuno is capable of outracing EXPLOSIONS, decapitation with simple swipes of her knife, and has enough stamina to dig giant holes without getting tired. Hell, she could probably use PENCILS as weapons if you gave her a shot at it. Boomstick: Considering her situation today, she'll definitely be going all out. She's motivated by her love for Yuki, and can ignore the pain she's in when thinking about him. She will do ANYTHING to be with him, so needless to say her willpower is pretty freakin' high. But not as high as her intelligence! Wizard: Despite being...bat-shit insane, Yuno is a genius is combat, able to lure opponents right into her hands. She's basically the perfect killer. Sweet and innocent looking, before she busts out all her weapons and uses them in dozens of different ways to kill you. Do NOT, under ANY Circumstances appear attractive to her. Boomstick: Yuno was smart and powerful enough to win the deadly game she was in, kill dozens of people, outrace an explosion and aquire the title of God of Time and Space! Before giving it up to RELIVE the game she was in, and win her Yuki back. So yeah, she's got some faults. She's got like, NO ARMOR AT ALL! A fatal blow can end her pretty darn easily. Wizard: Also her Future Diary is useless in quick paced combat, and she could die should it break somehow. Other than that, you'd better watch your back...or she's coming for you. Katniss Everdeen Boomstick: Doesn't the Government just SUCK? Well, try this on for size! Wizard: After a war that was so deadly it wiped out almost every known civilization in the world, from the ashes rose 13 Districts, and the Capitol, rose from the ashes. Basically it worked like a queen to it's bees. The Districts would provide the resources, and the Capitol would provide...nothing. Boomstick: So NATURALLY, The Districts got pissed off, and decided to stick it to the Capitol by joining together and rebelling! Did it work? Well, there used to be 13 districts. Now there's 12. Lesson learned. Wizard: In response to this, the Capitol started a "Banquet" of sorts. Every year, 2 Children from each district, male and female, would be selected to participate in the Hunger Games. Much like Gladiators in the arena, every Tribute would fight and die until one more remained. This went on for a whopping 75 years, until we get to our main character...Katniss Everdeen. Boomstick: In the Coal Mining DIstrict 12, Katniss watched her younger sister get selected to go fight in the Hunger Games! And being protective she said, Katniss: I VOLUNTEER!! ...I volunteer as Tribute. Boomstick: Forever changing her life. Wizard: Before the Hunger Games, Katniss lived with her family in "The Seam" one of the WORST places to live in District Twelve. Her father died in a violent coal mining accident, and as a result, Katniss decided to provide for her family by Hunting. She took up her bow and honed her skill, alongside her best friend and love interes- Boomstick: Buuuuuullllllll! Johanna x Katniss for li-''' Wizard: Shut up Boomstick. Anyways, when she went onto the Hunger Games she made an impact with those around her, gaining the attention of the Capitol. When she finally got to the Games, she rushed away, and managed to survive by staying far from the competition. By a tactic of running and hiding, Katniss managed to get her hands on a bow with the assistance of a girl named Rue- '''Boomstick: Don't you EVER bring her up again!! *sniff* Wizard: After barely managing to make it to the finale with pure luck, Katniss cheated the Capitol by threatening to suicide herself and her surviving teammate Peeta, if the rules weren't changed. After this, she inadverdently became a Martyr, a symbol of hope for the Districts. So to eliminate her, the Capitol tried to kill her off by putting her in a "Quarter Quell" with all the other Hunger Games winners. Boomstick: Once again, Katniss showed skill with her bow by eliminating trained killers until she was broken out by District 13, who apparently survived the ordeal. Then she joined up with the survivors, started a revolution, and ended up stopping the Capitol in the end! Wizard: Katniss commonly carries a regular bow, with two types of projetiles. A regular, steel-tipped arrow, and an explosive round, one capable of taking down entire fighter planes in a single shot. Speaking of which, Katniss is so accurate that she can bullseye squirrels in the eye, and shoot down flying flying birds casually. Boomstick: Katniss has dodged arrows, and on a stage set at maximum difficulty, slaughtered and entire group of CPU's in under 30 seconds. Wizard: While Katniss HAS missed her shots before, it was usually because she wasn't clear minded, and or, under some kind of pressure. Boomstick: Katniss is a master wilderness survival expert, capable of building camp and coming up with strategies on the fly...but she's got some issues. Wizard: Katniss suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, is deaf in one ear, and likely underestimates younger opponents. She can be easily snuck up on, and has all the same limitations as a human. Boomstick: Watch yourself Tributes, Katniss can pick you off from afar, silently and deadly. Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Wizard: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: But first, let's thank GBA for his kick-ass thumbnail! Go check out his Death Battles! But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 74th Hunger Games Arena Katniss gasped as she shot up, finding herself laying on a Pedestal...the pedestal of the 74th Games arena. She let out a set out ragged breaths as she looked around in fear. Every combatant from the first game was sitting on their pedestal, and or, rising from it. However...when she looked over to Cato's pedestal, not only was he not there, but someone had replaced him...a girl with pink hair, a blue school dress and decorated with blood. Katniss was freaking out. She was back in the games?! Maybe it was just a dream...just a dream. She would wake up soon. 10 Katniss took a deep breath to calm herself 9''' She shook the rust out of her system. '''8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, She set her stance... The horn sounded, and she took off towards the nearest bag. Meanwhile, on the other side of the field, Yuno Gasai, smirked at the position she was in. This time she could slaughter everyone in the arena, without having to search the city! And she could win Yuki's affection if he was watching! Oh how she hoped he was watching... She rushed forward, overtaking her competition in speed and picking a large hatchet off the ground, she swung it right into a boy from District 4. She watched Clove grab some knives and throw it right at her neck. She smirked and sidestepped them easy, cutting them out of the way before cleaving Clove in half immediately with a single swing of her hatchet. Glimmer nearly threw up, and at this, Yuno used this as an opportunity to chop off her head. Next up was Thresh, who tried to catch her off guard with a swing from a broadsword. But Yuno sidestepped and swung wildly, executing the african american with a merciless strike. Yuno heard a strange whistling sound, and she immediately whipped around, raising her hand and catching a spear in her hand, as it was inches from her space. As a result, she left a dumbfounded Marvel. She immediately flipped the spear around and tossed it right into Marvel's back as he tried to run. Quite easily, Yuno swept through every source of competition. The Rue girl was bisected, Foxface lost her face, and the Mellark boy? His head was mounted on the spear that poked out of Marvel's back. 22 Cannon Shots erupted from off in the distance, the sound MUSIC to Yuno's ears. That was 3/4ths of the competition...she had one more woman to hunt. Katniss Everdeen. With a giggled escaping her lips she loaded up on gear, then set off into the forest. Katniss watched from across the glade in silent horror at the strength of this new combatant. For safety, she drew her bow. Let the games begin. FIGHT! Katniss decide to close as much distance as possible between her and Yuno, and as a result started running away, in the opposite direction of Yuno. She ran until she was gasping for breath, and red in the face. The sun was much further down than before, and she had to have put a good amount of distance between her and the crazy pink haired woman. She decided that by the looks of things, she had to appear untouchable to the girl. With that thought in mind she immediately climbed a tree and scouted her position, looking off into the forest to see if she could spot Yuno coming. Yuno however, was much more silent than Katniss had been expecting, and when the sun went down and Katniss was watching the Tributes dead in the sky, she slowly crawled forward from under a bush, and made her way towards Katniss tree and took up her hatchet, pulling back her arms and swinging her mighty blade she made an enormous dent in the tree. Katniss felt that, and she looked down to see the girl chopping away at the tree. Reacting quickly, Katniss pulled out her bow again and fired down at Yuno, who leaped out of the way. Katniss swung around onto another tree and started rushing alongside the branch. Yuno however. threw her hatchet at the branch and chopped it, causing it to drop in on itself and send Katniss falling to the ground with an audible cry. Yuno drew a knife and slowly walked forward, intending to skin the Girl on Fire, but she pulled an arrow out of nowhere and shot it at Yuno, who was forced to duck down in the chaos that was the explosion that came after. Yuno was thrown forward, shocked by the explosive arrow Katniss had in her quiver. So the lady wasn't as weak as she thought...it wouldn't matter. Soon she would be slaughtered. Yuno stood up to watch as Katniss took off like a bullet, trying to make an escape attempt. Yuno got to her feet, ignoring the pain as she dashed after her, with intent to kill. She was slowly but surely catching up to the Girl on Fire... Katniss growled at herself. How could she miss that?! She was right there! And she was gaining on her... With a quick trick, Katniss shot an explosive arrow behind her to try and lure Yuno into a trap, but the Yandere quickly stopped and ran behind a tree, shielding herself from the blast before standing and giving Katniss chase once again. The air was freezing, much of a shock to Katniss. She remembered the 74th Arena to be much warmer than it was right now. She could see her breath. She took a hard left, still further ahead than Yuno, and headed off into the night, climbing up high into a tree and bundling up nicely. She managed to sleep through the night,unscathed. With the Game Makers... A Game Maker turned to Ceneca Crane with a shocked expression. "Well uh...sir, I still don't know why you're not dropping in Peacekeepers to take out that new challenger." Ceneca merely nodded in reply, and pointed out, "I think this will be MUCH more interesting...where is the new girl headed?" he questioned, stroking his beard. "West, opposite of Everdeen." she replied. Ceneca nodded and gestured to an option on the table of options. "Go ahead and send them back together." Day 2 Katniss woke up to loud winds and a tugging sensation on her body. Winds ripped past her ears, making hearing even more difficult than it was before. She looked up into the sky and gasped as she saw the biggest Tornado she had ever witnessed. She cried out, terrified, and unhooked herself from the tree, slipping down nimbly through the branches before making her escape and dashing away. At the same time, the Game Makers made a fake trail, of various death traps and footprints, that shoved Yuno back in Katniss' direction. Soon enough, Katniss came across a river, one that was similar to when she found Peeta. What she wasn't expecting, was for Yuno to appear from the treeline, 30 feet away, and chuch a throwing knife at her. Katniss barely managed to slip out of the way, the blades continuing to come. Katniss ducked down and fired off a regular arrow, one that Yuno caught. Yes caught. She caught it out of the air. '' "Oopsie~..." she taunted, throwing the arrow aside and rushing at Katniss, pulling out her hatchet once again, Katniss eyes widened as she watched Yuno swing her Hatchet down at her. Katniss barely managed to block by raising up her bow, BARELY managing to catch the Hatchet and force her off. She let out a cry as she pulled out an arrow from her quiver and jabbed it right into Yuno's stomach. Yuno let out a cry and collapsed to her knees for just a moment, before standing up and pulling out her machete she had retrieved from the cornucopia. She, clutching the wound on her stomach, gave chase, slowed down by the pain. It gave Katniss the perfect opportunity to pull out another arrow to blow her away. Except Yuno just...shook off the pain. She started running fasting, catching up the girl on fire and even dodging explosive arrow so it made a harmless blast behind her. It DID made Yuno look all the more menacing however, as she raised her hatchet again and tackled Katniss to the ground. Katniss raised a hand up and scratched at Yuno, but the Yandere grabbed her head in her hands, lifted up, and then slammed downwards, crushing Katniss head in. But Yuno only did this once however...next she grabbed up her Hatchet once again, and raised it high above her head. Katniss, vision blurry, watched in vain as the Yandere's eyes sparkled down at her with more malice than a crazed lion. Katniss could only think of the people she had failed...Gale, Peeta...Prim...every single one of her efforts were all in vai- ''*SHINK!* Katniss' head split in two as Yuno finished the job. She fell back and laughed maniacally, a flash of pink coming from her eyes as Katniss' previous explosive arrow started burning the area behind her. She had won! Yuki was hers! With this thought in mind, she stood up and laughed. She laughed until her stomach hurt... KO! Results Yuno is seen being crowned as winner of the Hunger Games...before killing President Snow. Wizard: Um... Boomstick: That was dark... Wizard: Yes but...it's Yuno. Anyways, we could see this result coming from a mile away. Katniss held a long range advantage, and maybe some brains about her environment...however Yuno was stronger, faster, and more durable. Not to mention she had a wider arsenal to combat Katniss' simple bow and arrow. Boomstick: But Wizard! Katniss could nail Yuno with an explosive arrow right? ''' Wizard: Well...not really. Yuno easily blitzed a human. To do so you have to be at least subsonic. Plus she's dodged and reacted to bullets, which are WAY Faster than Arrows. '''Boomstick: What can we see? YUNO Katniss would lose a fight with the OG Yandere. Wizard: The winner in Yuno Gasai. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Beauty vs The Beast' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs. Books' themed Death Battles Category:WarpStar930 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015